Knocked Up
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: After a wild night out, something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Normally he would be at home by himself either reading or doing something to keep himself occupied but somehow the lieutenant of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI Horatio Caine found himself at the new night club DraGon FoX, the hottest thing to have opened, with his team.

So as he sat at there at their table he watched them lose themselves to the music on the dancefloor, though Horatio knew all of them were already drunk having been there at least four hours.

He watched as lab tech Maxine Valera lost her footing before falling onto her butt and she burst out laughing along with the others as CSI Ryan Wolfe helped her up and they continued dancing, he shook his head as he nursed his ninth beer. When the song ended everyone was howling with laughter as they got to the table as Valera complained about her sore butt, everyone collapsed into a seat laughing

"Valerrra youuuuuuuu're an idioot" CSI Eric Delko said his words slurring together

"Noooooo youuuuuuuu're the idioot" Valera said giggling

'_Good thing we got..._ _How did we get here again? Oh taxis... I think__'_ Horatio thought as he took a sip of his beer, he smiled as he watched his friends.

Valera and Eric were playing rock, paper, scissors, Ryan and CSI Calleigh Duquesne were all over each other making out heavily, CSI Natalia Boa Vista was ranting off to Tara Price, the new M.E, about how hot Johnny Depp was and…hmm there was one person missing.

Horatio then felt a thud as a head hit his shoulder, ah so that's where AV lab tech Samantha Barrish was

"God youuuuuuuu're hot" Sam said before giggling her head off and he laughed.

It took Horatio Caine several beers before he was drunk and for some reason he was still going, he decided it had been awhile since he had actually let himself go so tonight he let his inhibitions go, that and the fact that he had also been outnumbered when confronted earlier

"Weeeeeell hoooow's abouuut you find out" he said his words slurred giggling and they both burst out laughing.

Just then **Hook Me Up **by the Veronicas began pumping through the speakers, everyone including Horatio was up on the dancefloor stumbling around before they began to dance wildly to the music. Horatio grabbed Sam and they began to grind against one another, both groaned as they realized their clothes were in the way. Sam ran her hands under Horatio's shirt but he grabbed them

"Come on, we'll go home" he shouted over the loud music and Sam nodded, she stumbled over to Calleigh and informed her they were leaving and she nodded before Sam came back over

"Okay baby let's go"

"Right behind you, sexy."

The couple exited the club after getting their things, they stumbled along before Horatio pulled out his phone and called a taxi telling the person at the company where he was, who he was and to come and get him.

The couple stood giggling and making out on the street as they waited for the taxi, both of them were so drunk they didn't really seem to have a care in the world.

Finally the taxi arrived and they stumbled in, the taxi driver shook his head and drove them to the address he had been given.

They definitely gave him a show as they made out heavily in the back of the car. The driver recognized the man as Lieutenant Horatio Caine and was kind of surprised to see him acting the way he was. Pulling up forty minutes later the couple stumbled out of the back of the taxi, Horatio dug around in his pockets trying to find his wallet before the driver chuckled

"Don't worry Lieutenant it's on the house" he told him "besides it's not everyday someone witnesses the mighty Horatio Caine drunk" he added.

Horatio laughed

"Thanks" he said before turning to see Sam stumbling half way down the street.

Horatio stumbled after her calling out to tell her the building was back here, she turned around and stumbled back towards him. When she got there, Sam burst out laughing and stumbled towards the building

"Can't catch me" she called out as Horatio stumbled after her.

10 minutes later, they stumbled into Horatio's apartment kicking the door shut. Sam stumbled away towards the bedroom and Horatio followed her, they entered and shut the door.

Horatio kissed her and she kissed back they began undressing each other quickly as they could before they were all over each other.

oOo

The sun shone through the window the next morning and Sam groaned as she rolled over snuggling under the covers but the smell of coffee wafted into the bedroom and she opened her eyes. She sat up a little disoriented before she realized she wasn't at home. Looking down at herself Sam noticed she was naked, she groaned loudly before getting out of bed and saw a shirt on the floor that looked too big for her but that would have to do for now. She pulled it on and buttoned it up, realizing it fell down to the middle of her thighs and she ran a hand through her hair before leaving the room and navigating her way through the apartment.

She arrived at the kitchen to find a warm cup of coffee on the bench and she took it. She saw a figure on the balcony and went out. Though Sam cursed in her head when the person turned and she realized it was her boss, she then realized he was already dressed for work.

They both stood in silence, Sam not being able to look her boss in the eye. It was awhile before either of them decided to speak. In the time of silence, they had both finished their coffees and were now standing side by side leaning against the rail of the balcony

"I'm sorry" Sam began.

Horatio looked at her puzzled wondering why she was apologizing, seeing his puzzled look she decided to elaborate

"I mean for last night, it shouldn't have happened, I should've been more responsible. I let myself go and now I've gone and ruined everything by sleeping with you which would probably make things worse in the future and-'

Sam was cut off when Horatio turned to her and placed a single finger to her lips and shook his head

"Samantha you're not the only one to blame, I uh I should've stopped when I knew I had reached my limit. Though uh, I continued and I should be the one sorry" he told her, Sam smiled

"So we'll just go about our normal lives?" she asked him

"That would be wise" he replied giving her a small smile

"Well then I better get home but I was wondering if I could get a lift to work please?" she said

"Of course, come and get me when you're ready" Horatio told her.

Sam smiled and headed inside, she placed her cup in the sink, hurried into the bedroom, grabbed her clothes, chucked them on and dropping Horatio's shirt onto the bed. She grabbed her things and left the apartment and went to the apartment next door, unlocked the front door and went to her bathroom to shower. It was handy living next door to her boss. Half an hour later when she was ready and had locked up her apartment, she knocked on Horatio's door and he stepped out five seconds later locking up and they headed for the elevator.

On the way down it was silent and as they got into the car they began talking about books, after awhile Sam asked Horatio if he was sure everything was going to fine between them and he reassured her it would.

Boy was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Pregnant**

**2 months later**

**Sam's POV**

"So it turns out the voice-'

I stopped when my stomach churned and I cleared my throat before smiling

"Try again. The voice I managed to match up to was Ms-'

I stopped again, this time covering my mouth.

Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe glanced at each other, a worried look passing between them before they looked back at me. I tried to hold back the nauseous feeling and hoped I would be able to tell them what was important to help their case.

Breathing deeply, I decided to try once more

"You sure you're alright?" Eric asked

"Fine" I lied

"No you're not" Ryan added "you look like your about to be sick"

"Ryan I'm-'

This time, it happened. It shot up my throat as I clamped a hand over my mouth and dashed from the AV lab, the worried voices of the two CSIs behind me.

Racing to the nearest bin, I emptied out my stomach contents. I continued to empty out my stomach contents as I heard voices and whispers

"What haven't you ever seen a girl vomit before?" a new but familiar southern voice sounded.

Stopping, I turned to see CSI Calleigh Duquesne arrive, scolding the other staff before directing her attention to me.

I opened my mouth to thank her but instead turned back to the bin and continued to vomit. Her hand on my back was soothing and my hair was held out from of my face.

When I was sure I was done, I stood up and grimaced

"Be thankful it had a plastic bag" Calleigh pointed out trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah."

Taking me gently by the elbow, she guided me along the corridors of the crime lab until we arrived at the ladies bathroom. Pushing the door open, Calleigh led me to the sink where I washed my mouth out and she handed me a toothbrush and toothpaste

"It's a spare. I have my own."

I stared at her

"What? You never know when you may need it."

Gratefully, I took them from her and brushed my teeth quickly. Once I was finished, I set them down and turned to face her. closing my eyes, I breathed deeply trying to soothe my stomach before opening them to look at her.

There was a concerned look on her face

"What?"

"What have you eaten today?"

I thought for a moment, trying to remember and realized I hadn't

"Nothing. I've been so busy working; I haven't had a bite to eat"

"Have you had your period?"

"Yes…wait…no…wait…I don't know"

"Sam"

"I'm not-'

"Samantha."

Oh shit.

Thinking back over the last month, I realized I hadn't actually had my period. Spotting maybe but that was it. I put it down to the stress of this job but now, with what Calleigh had said, I suddenly feared the worse.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Picking up the toothbrush and toothpaste, I walked past Calleigh and out of the restroom with her right behind me. When she asked where I was going, I told her the drugstore.

The look she shot me told me she was coming with.

Hurrying back to the AV lab, I grabbed my bag and we left, whizzing past Ryan and told him we'd be back.

oOo

At the drugstore, we hurried over to the section that held the tests and stopped, trying to decide which was best. Unable to pick one, we grabbed ten different tests before heading to the check out desk. The pharmacist racked up the price and I paid before we headed back to the car.

oOo

Arriving back at the crime lab, we hurried inside and to the restroom, dodging techs and staff. Pushing open the door, we hurried in and I entered into a stall shutting the door.

Pulling out a large bottle of water, I sat it on the ground and pulled the first test out of the bag. Reading the back, I opened the box and pulled out the stick along with the instructions.

I had to pee on the stick and wait 3 minutes. Two lines meant pregnant. One meant not.

Taking a deep breath, I did the first test and left the stall, sitting it on a piece of paper towel Calleigh had set down on the bench.

Together, we waited the full three minutes before I picked up the test.

Two lines.

I looked at Calleigh who was standing beside me.

Setting the test down, I headed back to the stall and began to proceed with the other tests.

Well over an hour later, we stood in front of the bench all ten tests staring up at us.

All with two lines.

Fucking hell.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at my blonde companion

"Is that enough proof?" she asked

"Unfortunately" I replied

"So who's the lucky bastard?"

I racked my brain and then it all came flooding back; the club, the booze, the dancing, the taxi, the bedroom.

The boss.

Obviously Calleigh didn't remember us going home that night and even if she did, they all knew we lived next door to each other.

Burying my face in my hands, I groaned as my friend pulled me into her arms. I had officially fucked up my life.

Both of our lives.

After standing there quietly for a few moments, I pulled back and looked at her

"Boss man."

Calleigh frowned before it all fell into place and she gasped. Tears filled my eyes and she pulled me back into a hug

"You have to tell him" she said

"I know but not now."

Nodding her head, she pulled back and we put the tests into the plastic bags and hid the boxes in our bags. Heading out of the restroom, I ran straight into someone and one of the plastic bags I had been carrying fell to the floor, spilling the tests everywhere.

I looked up to apologize when my breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Horatio Caine stood there, staring at all the tests on the floor.

Calleigh immediately dropped to the floor and began to pick them up as I was too frozen to the spot to move.

Finally, Horatio's gaze landed on me

"Ms Barrish-' he began

"We're so sorry, we should be more careful. Sam was just carrying these for me."

I owed Calleigh big time

"Ms. Duquesne when were you planning on telling me?" he asked her

"Soon."

She stood up and smiled

"I'm fine but Sam is feeling under the weather" she nodded in my direction.

Boss man looked over

"Would you like to leave?" Horatio asked

"If you don't mind" I replied

"Of course not" he smiled before looking at Calleigh "we'll talk later. No one will know"

"Thank you."

And with that, we walked past him.

Once round the corner and out of earshot, we sighed in relief and hugged Calleigh

"Oh my god, I owe you" I cried

"What are friends for?"

Taking the tests from her, we walked through the crime lab and out the front doors, down the steps and to my car. Unlocking it, I chucked everything into the backseat before shutting the door and turning back to my friend. Pulling her into another big hug, I told her I was in her debt and if she wanted anything, just asked.

She laughed and told me she'd think about it. Pulling back, I climbed in and buckled up, beeping my horn and we waved before I drove off.

I can't believe how close I'd been to him finding out but because he thinks Calleigh is pregnant, hopefully I won't have to tell.

Yeah right.

oOo

Later that night as I was watching television someone knocked on my apartment door. Frowning, got up and left the living room heading for the front door. Peering through the peephole, I saw Horatio standing there.

He was still dressed in his suit, so I assumed he had just gotten in. Opening the door, I smiled

"Hey, what's up?"

He held his hand up and my jaw dropped. There, in his hand, was a pregnancy test.

One of mine

"I found this outside of work and was going to return it to Calleigh but the funny thing is I found it where your car was parked earlier. And Calleigh would've instantly noticed. So my question, Ms Barrish is: is there something you wish to tell me?"

Fuck.

Stepping aside, I let him and shut the door leading him to the living room where I shut the television off and moved to the coffee table where the bag sat. I emptied it out and the contents landed on the coffee table.

Glancing up, I saw Horatio standing there eying them before looking up at me

"I'm pregnant."

**TBC**


End file.
